DE AMORES Y FUEGO GRIEGO
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Segunda entrega de la improvisada serie: De Amores y... miloxcamus.


**Serie: de amores.**

 **De amores y fuego griego.**

 **Milo y Camus.**

 **Estado: terminado.**

 **One-shot**

 **By: Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley/Leo no Cassiopeia.**

 **Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los utilizo para entretener y porque los amo.

 **Advertencia:** one shot parte de la serie: de amores. Los ones no tienen relación entre sí, solo son parte de la serie que toca diversas parejas entre los guerreros. En esta ocasión es un **(MiloxCamus.)**

 **De amores y fuego griego.**

Sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada de su templo, el arconte de la casa de Acuario se encontraba pensativo y con una expresión en su rostro de la que solo su templo y Milo de Escorpio habían sido testigos, el primero porque era donde se permitía dejar caer la máscara de impenetrable hielo que siempre se cargaba y el segundo porque era el responsable de la misma.

Si, Milo de Escorpio, El pasional, impetuoso, orgulloso y letal escorpión celeste era el causante de todos sus suspiros. Camus de Acuario no podría decir con exactitud cuándo se había enamorado del bicho, lo único que tenía claro era que lo amaba con locura y cada parte de su ser.

Su amado escorpión se encontraba de misión junto al caballero de Piscis a la isla Andrómeda lo que le hacía sentir irremediablemente furioso, es decir SU bicho estaba lejos con el considerado por el patriarca como el caballero más bello del santuario. Aunque habría que aclarar que Milo no era realmente suyo, solo eran amigos ya que no había tenido valor de declararse y a los ojos de Camus, Milo era por mucho más hermoso que el peliceleste.

Aun así le molestaba que Aphrodite estuviera cerca de su escorpión, porque Milo era suyo lo supiera este o no. Tenía que dejar de ser tan posesivo con el peliazul, es decir no eran nada más que amigos, además de que no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarían en el santuario, por amor a la mismísima Athena eran hombres. Eso y el pequeño detalle de que Milo era heterosexual.

Desde su llegada al santuario, Milo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, su confidente, su mano derecha y su amor secreto. Le gustaba todo de su compañero: desde su cuerpo de adonis, esculpido a su parecer por los mismos dioses, su rebelde y azulada cabellera que caía como cascada por su espalda, su porte glorioso a la hora de atacar, sus ojos turquesa profundos y sinceros, la nobleza que poseía a pesar de ser un fiero y letal guerrero, tan venenoso como sus mismas agujas, pero lo que definitivamente hacia delirar a Camus es ese fuego con el que Milo parecía arder todo el tiempo.

Milo era a los ojos de Camus como la luz a una polilla, totalmente atrayente y peligroso pues amenazaba las bases en las que estaba construida su personalidad. Era su deber como caballero de los hielos el ser frio e impenetrable, no mostrar ningún tipo de emociones pues su poder estaba basado en eso, en dejar de lado toda emotividad para llegar al cero absoluto que era la base de su poder como caballero de Acuario. El mago del hielo y el agua, así le llamaban la mayoría, Milo generalmente le decía cubetera francesa o nevera con patas, por supuesto cuando estaban solos porque frente a los demás Milo alababa sus virtudes y si alguien osaba hablar mal de Camus se ganaba las catorce agujas y a Antares clavadas en su cuerpo.

Había visto a Milo combatir en una misión que había tenido juntos y quedo fascinado con la transformación del escorpión: el tono rojizo de sus ojos, su uña escarlata, el brillo dorado que rodeaba a su amado y que parecía hacerlo arder con la misma intensidad con que atacaba, definitivamente Camus había sido consumido por el fuego del escorpión Milo.

\- Estas oficialmente jodido Camus y lo peor de todo es que ni tú mismo sabes cómo destruir el muro que has construido alrededor de ti.- se reclamaba así mismo.

\- Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tu propio consejo Acuario.- le dijo una voz desde que venía entrando a su templo.- deberías hacerle saber que lo amas antes de que alguien se te adelante, Milo es un hombre muy hermoso y cualquiera lo querría tener en su cama.

\- Piscis, no te voy a permitir que hables de Milo en esa forma, el es un guerrero no un pedazo de carne, además no se de que hablas. Yo no amo a Milo.- le dijo sereno, sin mostrar la furia que lo consumía por dentro.

\- Debiste decirle eso a tu cara el día que nos fuimos a la misión a la isla Andrómeda parecía que en cualquier momento me congelarías el culo.- se burlo.- Pero valió la pena, Milo es una MUY buena compañía.

\- Te agradecería que si no necesitas nada más que fastidiarme te vayas de mi templo, Piscis. existimos personas que si tenemos cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Necesitas la soledad de tu templo para retorcerte a gusto lloriqueando porque Milo no te quiere? Esperaba que alguien como tu fuera más valiente Camus, me decepcionas.

El Acuario esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa que le helo la sangre al doceavo custodio, Camus nunca reía, no sin una razón.

\- Está bien Aphrodite, tu ganas. Acepto que estoy enamorado de Milo y que no he hecho nada por acercarme a él mas allá que como amigo ¿pero qué me dices de ti? El considerado caballero más hermoso del santuario no consigue ni siquiera una mirada de interés del hombre que le gusta, ni siquiera te habla. Al menos yo tengo a Milo de alguna manera.

\- Cállate, no sabes lo que dices.

\- Claro que lo sé, no has podido lograr que ese psicópata se fije en ti y te quieres desquitar conmigo.

\- Eres un amargado, maldito cubo.- le dijo invocando una de sus rosas reales.

\- Te juro caballero de piscis que si arrojas esa rosa tendrás mis quince agujas en todo tu cuerpo.- le dijo de repente el octavo guardián, quien venía con su uña escarlata lista para atacar.

Aphrodite pocas veces había visto al escorpión de la eterna sonrisa molesto, pero en definitiva nada se le comparaba a lo que ahora tenía delante de sus ojos, Milo lucia imponente y peligroso, sino fuera porque Aphrodite estaba perdidamente enamorado del cuarto custodio, Milo seria definitivamente su opción. Sabía que Milo estaba molesto por su cuasi ataque al acuariano, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera molestar un poco a eso dos.

\- Ya cálmate Milo. Lo que menos quiero es tener a Antares clavada en el culo, pero si quieres clavarme otra cosa ya sabes dónde queda Piscis.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y chocando a Camus al cruzar a su lado.

\- A veces detesto a Aphrodite, es tan desvergonzado. No sé como lo soportas Milo.

\- El solo te estaba molestando, pero ahora estoy más interesado en eso que escuche de que estas enamorado de mi.

\- El acuariano conocido por ser un bloque de hielo se quedo sin palabras, su eterno amor había escuchado su declaración y ahora no sabia que decir.

\- Eh… yo.

\- Eh, tú nada Camus. Jamás has sido de los que titubean así que no vayas a empezar justo ahora, -¿estás enamorado de mi sí o no?

\- Si, Milo... Estoy completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ti.- suspiro.- no me preguntes como ni cuando, porque creo que te he amado desde que llegue al santuario y me arrojaste en el charco de lodo en el coliseo.

\- ¿Todavía recuerdas eso?

\- Eso y cada una de las bromas que me hacías, me enojaba contigo.- suspiro dejándose caer en el suelo de su templo.- me hacías cada diablura existente y aun así cuando me sonreías con todos los dientes no podía permanecer enojado contigo, te veía brillar y me enamore. Tu fuego me consumió Milo.- término por decir, con su cabeza baja, su cabello cubría su cara.

\- Camus.- le llamo el peliazul levantando su rostro dulcemente.- la única razón por la que yo sonrío tanto es porque tu estas a mi lado aunque sea como mi amigo, también te amo.- le dijo antes de besarlo con todo el amor que venía guardando por el francés desde que lo conoció.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire les impedía respirar y Camus recargo su cabeza en el hombro del griego, se sentía definitivamente bien, se sentía correcto.

\- Temo la reacción del patriarca si se llega a enterar de esto.

\- Pues no tiene porque enterarse si así lo deseas, pero a decir verdad no creo que seamos los únicos, Camus. Es más me atrevería a jurar que al patriarca le gusta Dite.

\- ¿Dite? ¿En que te basas para decir eso?

\- Te recuerdo que fue el patriarca quien lo nombro el caballero más hermoso, aunque al más hermoso lo tengo frente a mi.- dijo besando su frente.

\- Opino lo mismo.- respondió esbozando una imperceptible a cualquier otro ojo sonrisa.

\- Gracias por amarme, Camus.

\- No Milo, gracias a ti por derretir mi corazón y sacarme del ataúd de hielo en el que yo mismo me encerre.

\- Te amo, cubo.

\- Te amo, bicho.

Se volvieron a abrazar y el corazón de Milo ardió como lo había hecho cientos de años atrás encaminando a Camus al deshielo que había hecho referencia su nombre, cuando en otra vida, bajo otros nombres, en este mismo templo, dos jóvenes se declararon su amor.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero no lo hayan odiado, me quede sin inspiración al final.**


End file.
